Sleep Tight
by Caesardire
Summary: Raven's having pshycotic nightmares. Beginning sucks but gets better near the end... er... middle. R&R, BBXRae StarXRobeww
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep Tight**

_Nightmare- an evil spirit formerly thoguht to opress people during sleep_

Chapter 1: Gibbeted

Everything was dark. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her.

She started walking around with her hands out in front of her.

She heard voices

"Who's there?" she said with fear in her voice.

It stopped.

She started walking blindly again. Now there was laughter and talking.

"Who's there!" now she was freaked.

She started walking faster. The laugher got louder. She changed direction and started jogging. Stil it grew stronger. Now she was just plain sprinting. It wouldn't cease.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she was using every ounce of strength to get away from whatever was taunting her.

"Get away!" she screamed, gasping desperately for air.

When she finaly felt like she was going to collapse from exhaustion, she hit a wall and fell to the ground. She quickly got up and started feeling around.

"If there's a wall, there must be a door," she said to herself.Searching frantically for the doorknob, she finally hit her arm against it and forced the door open with her body and immediatly fell in and kicked it closed.

The laughter immediatly stopped but was replaced by this smell, unbearable o the maximum level.

She unsteadily got to her feet and looked around. This room was dark, too, but had a dimly shining light that had no source.

She started walking down the room breathing quickly form her past encounter, adn saw something a little ways down the room.

As she got closer, she saw it was a cage with something in it. And whatever it was, it was stil alive, and there were crows al aroun it.

When she got closer, she finally saw what it was, and it made her legs give out from underneath her.

I was BeastBoy, but i was far worse than that.

Birds had pecked out his eyes, so blood ran down his cheeks like tears. Their unmerciful beaks cut him to the very bone on his face and shoulders, and were now working on his stomach, slowl tearing the flesh away from it. His body was already rotting away, giving off the horrible stench of death. His body convulsed, sending flies and maggots out o his stomach and eye sockets.

His ears twitched when he heard her fall to her knees, and turned his deterriorating face toward her, reached out his hand, and gave her a horrifying smile.

Raven woke up to the sound of her own scream. She quickly went over to the edge of her bed and vomited over the side.

Just then BeastBoy ran in.

Raven, who was still shaken very badly, got out of the bed adn backed up against the wall.

"Raven, are you alright?" he asked.

She was shaking uncontrollably, there were tears streaming down her face, and even though she tried to keep her eyes straight the pupils kep shifting left and right.

The image in her head was still fresh in her mind, and she was afraid to approach him for fear he might turn into that mutilated body.

"Raven, it's okay, what's he matter?"

He approached her and she shrunk to the ground and covered her head.

He's never seen her so pitiful before.

He crouched down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder, then the other on her cheek.

Finally, she looked up at him and dug her face in his chest in a hug.

"Rae, what happened to you?"

She dug her face deeper into his chest.

"Th-there were voices, so many voices, and it was dark all over, and you had no face or stomach, and there were bug in you, and you were decaying but still alive..."

"Woah," was al he could reply.

His hand was now rubing her capeless back, trying to calm her down, while he other was on the back of her head.

Several things in the room had shattered.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He helped her up and led her by the hand to the bathroom.

BeastBoy was now a good 5" taller than her. She was 19 and he was 17 3/4.

Once she was cleaned up ( and he spot on he floor where she vomited) BeastBoy led her back to her room then started walking towards his.

"Wait, BeastBoy."

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I, uh... just wanted to... thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything special. Just helping a friend."

She nodded.

"Goodnight BeastBoy."

"Goodnight Rae."

"Don't call me that."

He sighed and couldn't help but smile

"Okay. Goodnight _Raven_.."

He turned and headed for his room again.

Raven watched him until he entered his domain, then quietly shut her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deja Vu

The next morning everything was normal.

Cyborg was making waffles for everyone. He even made some tofu waffles for BeastBoy.

Raven took her usual seat in the kitchen next to BeastBoy, and had her nose in a book, not acknowledging anyone's presence.

Then out of nowhere Robin blurted out,

"So, who screamed last night?"

Raven's face flushed and she put her face deeper in her book. If she made an action to pull up her hood, she knew they would suspect her.

"Um... th-that was a... movie I was watching. And, uh... it was a horror film, this girl was... was being chased down by a mad-man with a dagger and a... deformed face. Yup, that's probally what it was," BeastBoy stumbled out.

Robin bought it.

"Okay, just don't turn the volume up so loud. We're having practice today, so everyone go out to the training area when you're done."

He got up and Starfire and Cyborg followed.

Cyborg gave a little smirk at Raven. He knew it was her that screamed, he remembered what it sounded like, but he didn't tell.

Raven nodded her head in a 'thank you'.

Beastboy and Raven were the only ones in the room now. She turned to him, slightly blushing.

"Um... th-thank you Beastboy. That was... nice of you."

BeastBoy smiled his goofy smile. It hadn't altered over the years, it was still that same innocent, playful look.

" No problem. No one needed to know. It's your business."

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Yeah, but I think Cyborg knows."

"Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. We'd better hurry and eat, we have to go to the training area soon."

She nodded, then got her steaming teapot and held it up.

"Want some."

He eyed it.

"Sure."

That night, Raven went into her room and whipped off her cloak and crawled under the covers.

Once she started to doze off, an image of the decaying BeastBo appeared. She immediately shot bolt upright and looked around the room.

'I need to meditate,' she thought.

She got into her lotus position and levitated into the air and started chanting.

Eventually, she go to deep into her meditating and i tapped into her subconcious mind ( you know where this is goin).

(Sigh) Everything was dark. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her.

'Oh no,' she thought.

She started hearing the mumbling voices again. As they got closer, it sounded like they were trying to penetrate into her mind.

'Wait. This is just all in my head. I'll just wake up if I think about it.'

She tried. It didn't work.

'Okay. Maybe I can use my powers.'

The voices were increasing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Nothin happened.

"Dammit!"

The voices sounded like they were yelling in her ear. She threw a fist into nothingness. It didn't hit anything. So she started running.

Again she hit he same wall, and again she opened the same door, but this ime it was a different room, and it didin't wreak of decaying flesh.

This room had blinding white lights. She couldn't get used to the lights so she pulled up her hood. Problem was, it wasn't there.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better."

She started walking foward, shielding her eyes from the lights. She saw something on the floor up ahead and quickened her pace. When she got close enough she finally saw what it was.

It was a shoeprint. A bloody one.

That same rancid, musky scent filled her nostrils once again.

But where was he? She followed the trail of shoeprints with her eyes.

It went from the floor, up the side of the wall, then spiraled toward her on the... ceiling. She was afraid to look above her.

"Shit," was all she could manage to whisper while she stood there trembling terribly.

Something dripped on her forehead. She reached a trembling hand to where it hit and got a sample on her finger.

Blood.

She gulped and her breathing became more rapid. She slowly craned her neck upwards. Sure enough there he was, standing right above her, his hair matted with blood.

He flashed down in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards onto the floor. He still had that smile plastered on his face, almost like he was happy to see her.

When he took a step closer, she crawled backwards obviously terrified of him. His smile started to fade. He reached out his hand to show that he was harmless. When she didn't take it, his smile completely vanished.

He took her by the shoulders. She was to shocked t move. He opened his mouth unnaturally wide, he had no tongue, and let out an unhuman screech.

"Raven! Raven! Wake up!"

BeastBoy was on top of Raven (on the floor) trying to shake her awake. She was thrashing wildly and thing s were flying around the room, smashing against the walls.

"Raven, open your eyes!"

She did, but it didn't help. Her eyes were glowing white.

She let out a cry." Robin!"

He immediately cam into the room.

"BeastBoy, what happened!"

Cyborg and Starfire ran in after him.

"Guys help me! She won't calm down!"

"Move, let me talk to her!"

BeastBoy did as he was told. Robin knelt down beside her, as Cyborg and Starfire held her arms down to keep her from thrashing. He took her head in both hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Raven listen to me, you have to calm down before someone gets hurt, you have to snap out of it."

Raven clenched her eyes and started tugging at her arms. With Cyborg and Starfire holding them down, she could very easily dislocate or break them.

"Raven stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes Raven, please stop! We do not wish you any harm!"

Finally, one of her arms dislocated (or broke) and it slipped free from Cyborg's grip. She flinched, then got her other arm free from Starfire. She took her good arm and punched Robin square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. She got up and shot past BeastBoy and ran into the hallway with him on her tail.

"Um... what just happened?" Cyborg asked, a confused look on his face.

"I do not know."

"And since when can she punch so hard?" Robin said, cupping his chin.

'Everybody's face looked like his. Why won't he just go away!'

She looked behind her. He was still following close behind.

"Leave me alone!"

Everything was getting blurry now. She stumbled foward and hit her face hard against the carpet floor. BeastBoy slowed down not knowing to approach her or not.

She (practically) dragged herself with her one good arm to a corner and brought her knees up to her chest. She looked ( horrible, terrible, out of her senses completely, crazy, psycotic, horrific, chose one).

Her glowing white eyes were bulging, she was shaking uncontrollably, her arm hung loosely by her side, her lip bled a litle from the fall adn she was mumbling something BeastBoy couldn't understand even with his excellent hearing( something in Azarathian I guess. Duh.)

"Raven," BeastBoy whispered, inchin closer to her. " It's alright. I won't hurt you."

He kneeled down beside her. She didn't seem to notice, but she stopped mumbling. He slowly put a hand on her back and started rubing it comfortingly.

When she didn't move, he pushed his luck and wrapped his arms around her, being careful of her injured arm. He felt her push up against him a little. Her eyes stopped glowing (but she's still concious).

Cyborg came up behind them with a needle.

"Hold her."

BeastBoy nodded and pushed Raven's head closer to his chest. Cyborg injected the needle into her thigh.

She winced, but didn't move.

Slowly, everything faded, then went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't post in awhile. Freakin skool.

I Do Not Own Teen Titans

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Raven woke up the next afternoon on the bed in the medical room. She tried moving but she was to weak and her arm hurt terribly. She looked at it and saw that the sleeve was torn off and had some kind of sling on it. There were two wires on her temples recording her brainwaves.

'BeastBoy must've told them,' she thought.

Now she was being treated like a mental person.

'Great.'

She heard a noise beside her and quickly turned her head. It was BeastBoy asleep against the bed. She hadn't noticed him there before. His head wa on top of the bed with his arms crossed around it.

'Did he… stay here the whole night?'

He shifted his position and gave a little snort. She reached out a hand and put it on his head.

"BeastBoy, wake up."

He didn't stir.

"Hey Garfield wake up."

He slowly opened one eye, then rubbed the other one open.

"Hey Rae.. Are you okay? You hurt your arm pretty badly."

"Yeah I've noticed."

He scratched his head.

"So… you're not afraid of me anymore?"

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. You kept trying to get away from us. That's how you broke your arm. Oh, and you punched Robin in the jaw."

"Oh. Is he angry?"

"No, But it's still sore he says."

He chuckled.

"You sent him flying across the room."

Raven cracked a rare smile.

"Heh, I finally made you smile."

"Yes, well… don't get used to it."

"I don't know, I just-"

"Don't say things like that, or else they just might happen."

Raven nodded then relaxed against the bed and sighed. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed lightly. BeastBoy had heard and was now standing up.

"I'll get you something to eat."

"Um… okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

He walked out of the room leaving her alone. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The image flashed into her head and she gasped.

"Oh Azar, please help me. Will I ever be able to sleep again?"

She sat there about 5 more minutes, pondering about her dreams, then BeastBoy came in with a tray.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you some herbal tea and, uh… waffles with butter and syrup."

"Wow, that's exactly what I was craving. Can you read minds?"

"Like a book," he joked.

He handed her the tray, then pulled a chair next to the bed and leaned back in it.

"You're gonna fall."

"I will not. Watch me."

He leaned back even further.

"Ha- ha. See."

Raven surrounded a little black aura around a leg of the chair and tilted it further. He rolled backwards into the wall. Raven couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay ow. Yeah, ow. That hurt, why'd you do that?" He said from his pathetic position.

"What makes you so sure it was me?"

"Because I know how far I can tilt back. You have a sick sense of humor, you know that? Hey wait, T made you laugh! I'm on a roll!"

"Heh, I guess so. But don't make me do it again."

"Why not?"

"Cause then everything will explode."

"But it's worth it if it gives you a little happiness, ya know. It's not good if people don't laugh. They say laughter is the best medicine."

"Yeah, but not if it sends everyone to the hospital."

"Like I said Rae, it's worth it if it gives you a little bit of happiness. You didn't have a loving family. You never had the thrill of having a birthday arty, or the excitement you get when Santa comes and gives you presents. I just wanted to share that with you Raven. Give you joy. Everybody needs some, and you're past due. That's why I'm here."

Raven felt choked up, and was at a loss for words for a moment.

"BeastBoy, I-"

He put a finger up to her lips, then took the back of her neck and pulled her closer. They both closed their eyes instinctively. But once when their lips brushed eachother, Raven pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?" he said sadly.

"Look, can you just leave," she said quietly, dropping her eyes.

"But Raven-"

"Just go!"

BeastBoy's ears drooped. He walked towards the door and took one last look at her.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to… offend you or anything.

She nodded. He lingered there a few more moments, and when she didn't say anything she departed. She promised herself wasn't going to kiss him, wasn't going to fall in love with him.

"Stupid hormones."


	4. Chapter 4

There's always room for free food.

I Do Not Own Teen Titans, if I did, Raven and BeastBoy would've had a kid by now

Chapter 4: Fun While It Lasted ( funny ending. Atleast I like it anyways)

The whole week was hell. BeastBoy and Raven were avoiding eachother, there seemed to be crimes going on every other minute so that they had absolutely no time to relax, and when they finally went out for pizza it was under-cooked and Starfire's chair broke from right underneath her.

It was like this all week.

Raven hadn't had any nightmares in a while, but the bloody face would appear from time to time, always reminding her, always haunting her.

One day…

"That's it! We're going on a vacation! Cyborg, call Titans East!"

"Awesome! Where are we going?"

"Yes. Where shall we journey to partake in the vacationing?"

"The beach!"

"Kewl!"

"Wonderful!"

Robin was wearing red swimming trunks and was helping Cyborg unpack all the ungrilled goods, and Cyborg was wearing his normal attire. Starfire was wearing a pink bikini ( of course). BeasyBoy, a pair of black trunks, and Raven wore her cape the whole way, so I don't know what she was wearing. ( Oh yeah. She healed her arm, so there's no more sling.)

BeastBoy and Starfire immediately ran into the water and started splashing eachother. Robin was taking the occasional glance at Starfire, which Cyborg was happy to point out.

Raven took out a towel and laid it on the sandy ground, then took out a book. She unlatched her cloak. Lo and behold, she wore a black bikini with a blue stripe going down the side. She laid down and started reading.

Robin did a front flip into the water while Cyborg started up the grill. BeastBoy couldn't tear his eyes away from Raven. His mind jut went blank when she took off her cloak.

'Those curves…' he thought. 'Those curves were made by the gods-'

"BeastBoy, heads up!"

A volleyball hit him in the side of the head, knocking him underwater. He came up with the volleyball and tossed it to Robin.

"I'll be right back you guys," he said as he walked out of the water towards Raven

He walked up to her, blocking her sun. She looked up to see it was BeastBoy, then turned to her book.

"Looks like someone's been working out," she said matter-of-factly.

"Heh- heh, yeah. Hey, you wanna come into the water? It's great"

"No thanks."

He plopped down next to her.

"C'mon Rae-"

"My name is Raven."

His ears drooped. He was back on square one with her. He looked behind him and saw her cloak. He cracked a smile.

"You gotta have fun sometime."

"I'd really rather not."

"Fine then."

He stood up and quickly put on her cloak then started running.

"BeastBoy!"

"You'll have to catch me if you want it back!"

Raven set down her book then shot after him. He looked behind him. She was closing in.

"Oh crap! She's fast!" he shouted.

He turned into a cheetah and gained some distance.

"BeastBoy! That's not fair! You better not get any fur on it!"

He turned back to normal and stuck his tongue out behind him. Raven smirked then stopped. BeastBoy stopped, too.

"Rae, what are you doing?" he asked.

A portal opened underneath her, and she slowly sunk in.

"Raven! That's not fair!"

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at him before her head submerged.

"Daaah! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna do!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see that no one was there."

"Raven, this isn't funny! Raven!"

He felt something on his chest and looked down to see the cloak was gone.

"Daaah!"

He stumbled backwards onto the sand, kicking some up in the air. Raven appeared in front of him and waved the cloak in front of his face, with a smug look on.

"Okay, you win."

"Thank you," she said proudly.

"Will you get in the water with me now? We're gonna hit the volleyball around, then body-board."

"Fine. But only if you promise not to take my cloak again, and if you do I will hurt you."

"Deal."

Raven helped him up, then they walked to where Robin and Starfire were, only to find them making-out on the shore. BeastBoy was the first to see and tapped Raven on the shoulder and pointed to where they were and started laughing.

Since they didn't want to… disturb them they went up to where Cyborg was grilling their burgers and hotdogs and steaks. It took BeastBoy everything he could not to puke.

"Hey Cyborg."

"Hey Raven. Where's Robin and Starfire? Food's almost ready."

Raven rubbed the back of her neck and pointed to the two lovers. Cyborg gave an akward smile.

"I always knew they'd end up together… but it still doesn't look right."

"And it never will," BeastBoy added.

"Hey, where's my tofu stuff?"

Cyborg pointed to the cooler. BeastBoy opened it and pulled out 2 tofu steaks and threw it on the grill.

"Man! I told you not to put tofu on while the meat is grillin!"

"Suck it up. A little tofu never hurt anyone,"

Cyborg muttered something under his breath then turned to Raven.

"Can you get those two and tell them food's ready?"

Raven nodded. She walked over to where they were ad watched them for a few seconds. For a split second she saw herself and BeastBoy in place of them. She shook the thought from her head.

"Hey! You two face-suckers, lunch is ready."

They looked at her, the back at eachother, then quickly brushed themselves off and turned a deep shade of red. Raven sighed, then led the two blushing teens to the picninc tables where BeastBoy and Cyborg were eagerly waiting.

After eating, everyone went back down to the shore again, except for Raven who went back to her towel and started reading. BeastBoy, after awhile of playing water volleyball, noticed Raven was missing. He went up to her dripping wet.

"C'mon, you said you'd get in the water with us."

She put down her book and said:

"Can it wait till later?"

"No."

She stood up.

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're already wet."

"No I'm no- BeastBoy that's cold!"

BeastBoy had wrapped his wet arms around her and was now carrying her, bridal style, into the ocean.

"BeastBoy don't! No!" she screamed/laughed.

He tossed her into the water and she gave a short cry before she went under. She emerged, she looked at BesatBoy who had a triumphant look on his face.

"I'm cold and wet…"

BeastBoy nodded stupidly.

"And now… I'm going to kill you."

BeastBoy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd like to see you try."

Raven smirked, then extended a hand and surrounded him in black aura and brought him closer to her. She dropped him into the water.

"Is that it?" BeastBoy laughed.

"No."

She tackled him under the water, making sure his head was submerged. BeastBoy, now underwater, grabbed Raven's legs under pulled her under, and surfaced. He looked around to see where she was. Raven, under the water again, was right behind him waiting or the right time to surface. She did surface eventually, but only her head, and was still behind BeastBoy.

"Raven…" he cooed. " Come out, come out where ever you are."

Silence.

"C'mon Rae, where are ya?"

"Right here."

He turned around, only to be splashed and get a mouth full of sea water. He spit it out, then set to splashing her unmercilessly.

Awhile later, they all went back to Titans Tower, all extremely exhausted. Raven went into her room, took off her swimsuit and put on a towel. She needed to wash all the saltwater out of her hair. When she got to the bathroom, she reached out a hand to push it open and went into the shower.

A little later she turned it off and started squeezing the water out of her hair. BeastBoy, who was just in a towel wrapped around his waist, went into the bathroom and took off the towel and set it on the toilet. Raven, who didn't hear him, opened up the curtain and stepped one foot out, then noticed BeastBoy there.

They both stood there frozen. BeastBoy, who's jaw had dropped open had muttered:

"Good Lord in heaven, have mercy upon my soul," as he started to get excited.

As BeastBoy got excited, Raven's eyes widened and she said:

"Oh gracious Azar…" thens she shook her head and came back to her senses.

She wrapped her arms around her chest and yelled:

"BeastBoy!"

BeastBoy, now back to his senses also, but his hands between his crotch.

"Put a towel on!" he shouted.

Raven closed the shower curtain, blushing madly.

"What are you doing in here!" she said.

"Same as you!"

"Can you hand me my towel and put yours on?"

BeastBoy put his towel back on and handed Raven hers. She put it on and stepped out.

"Not a word to anyone about this."

"You got it."

"And let's forget the whole thing, and pretend it NEVER happened."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Alright then. Goodnight BeastBoy."

"Night Raven," he said with a smile.

Raven walked out the door and into her room.

"You have a nice ass," he sent her telepathically.

Raven smirked.

"Yeah, yours isn't half bad either."

She heard him laugh from across the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teen Titans 

Chapter 5: Guess Who's Back

Raven woke up woke up with a start, sweating and gasping. She had another dream, the same as the first one. She laid her head back down and put her hands on her face. She got up and walked across the hallway and knocked on BeastBoy's door. He opened it and was surprised to see Raven there at 2 in the morning.

"Hey Rae. What's up?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was playing video games."

"Oh. Well, you see, I had another nightmare and I was wondering…"

"You were wondering…?"

"Um… I was wondering. Could… can I spend the night… with you. It'll be totally innocent, I promise. It's just that I'm… I'm-"

"Scared?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

BeastBoy sighed, ran his fingers through his hair then smiled.

"Alright. C'mon in."

He closed the door behind her then sat on the floor in front of the TV in his room and picked up the controller.

"You don't mind if I play, right?"

"No. What game is it?"

"Resident Evil 4."

"Sounds… interesting."

BeastBoy nodded then unpaused the game and started decapitating people. Raven watched him play from her standing position for awhile then sat down on the floor next to him. He paused the game.

"Don't you wanna lay down?" he asked, pointing to the bed.

"No, that's alright. It's your bed, you should sleep in it."

"Please. I insist."

"But-"

"No buts."

Raven started biting her bottom lip in frustration. She stood up and went towards the bed and laid down on it.

"Good girl."

Raven shot him one of her famous death glares and he immediately turned around. She gave herself smile then closed her eyes but didn't go to sleep.

About half an hour later she heard the TV turn off and then some movement. The covers were lifted momentarily, and then she felt him crawl under. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe that he would dare get in the same bed as her. On top of that, he was only wearing boxers.

Her heartbeat went off the charts. Her blush would make a cherry walk away shamed. BeastBoy heard her breathing become faster and smiled to himself.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you."

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

"What!" he laughed. He couldn't believe she just said that.

"No wait! That came out wrong! What I meant to say was that if you accidentally bump me or something I wouldn't get angry."

He chuckled an "Okay."

After an hour, everything was eerily quiet. There were the occasional loud cracks of the house and the mysterious bumps. BeastBoy felt Raven press her face in his back. He turned around to face her,

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Shh," he whispered sleepily.

He put his hand behind her head and drew her closer to his chest in a hug where she gladly stayed the whole night.

Beastboy woke up to the sound of a knock on his door. He drowsily got out of the bed and answered the door. It was Cyborg.

"What's up Cy?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's past 12 and Robin told me to wake you… guys…" his brain clicked.

He said 'you guys', meaning there was more than one person in the room, and she was walking over here in nothing but her leotard… and he was in boxers. His mouth hung partly open as he looked from BeastBoy to Raven.

"Did you… are you two… did I disrupt anything?"

Raven finally got was he was trying to say.

"Oh, no. No Cyborg, we weren't… it was totally innocent. I just spent the night in there because I was… uh… I was… scared," she mumbled.

BeastBoy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just… get ready I guess."

He walked away. Beastoy gave a nervous laugh then turned to Raven who was rubbing one arm, embarrassed by being caught.

"That was close."

She nodded.

"Um… thanks for… you know, letting me spend the night."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm always here when you need me."

She nodded then started to walk away as BeastBoy leaned on the doorway and watched her leave. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow as she walked towards him.

"Raven what's-"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace which completely caught him off guard. She let go and quickly waled back to her room. Beastboy laughed to himself.

'Heh, she's totally falling for me.'

A/N: sorry its so short. the new chapter will probrably make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Teen Titans

A/N: Thank you to all the people who are reviewing, very much appreciate it.

hotchick13, ravyn13, kinkywatersprite, trutitan, wickedwitchoftheSE, addictedtodanny, malaya21, xNobodyPutsSammyInTheCornerx, Adriane kyosuke geter, xTheDarkAngelx, halliwell13, tdg3rd, teentitansraven2, mysterious boy wonder robin, haven artemis roth, kurai dragon master, moving mountains, teentitans4evr,

Chapter 6: Playa

Raven woke up the next day to find herself in BeastBoy's bed again, him snoring loudly at her side. She patted his cheek until he awoke. He blinked, yawned, then opened his eyes completely.

"Have we met before?" he said jokingly.

"Yes, I suppose we have."

"Well, there's no point in us just lying here chatting away. Let's go spar, and I'll show you how to do the good ol' one-four."

They both started giggling.

"Alright, get up," Raven said as she pushed him off the bed. She got out next and stepped over him.

"Thanks for helping me up," he said sarcastically.

She sighed then stuck out a hand for him to grab.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Let's go spar now."

He followed her into the gym and into the newly installed boxing ring. It was then she noticed that she forgot her cloak.

'To late now.'

They got into their stances.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," BeastBoy said.

"You'll go easy on me?"

"Uh-huh," he smirked.

Raven walked over to the punching bag and gave it a flurry of kicks then waited.

"Nothing's happe-"

Raven held up a finger then pointed to the bag with a smug look on her face. The bag burst, sending sand everywhere. BeastBoy's face dropped. Raven walked back into the boxing ring and patted BeastBoy's shoulder as she passed then whispered,"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

He gulped then took his fighting stance. They agreed on 3 rounds. BeastBoy won the first round and Raven won the second. On the third round BeastBoy somehow managed to grab Raven's arms from behind her. Hard as she tried, he was still stronger than her and she couldn't break free. She hung her head low in disappointment then sighed.

Alright BeastBoy, you win. You can let me go now."

He did not.

"BeastBoy?"

"Would you mind if I… had fun with you a bit?"

"What do you mean?" she said rather nervously."

He put a hand on her upper thigh and she twitched uncomfortably.

"That answers your question, now answer mine," he whispered.

"BeastBoy, I don't know, I don't think we-"

He started nibbling her earlobe, making her gasp. Partly because it startled her and partly because it felt so good. He moved down, purring and biting her neck.

"BeastBoy, please don't…"

He started kissing her neck and she let out a moan. She couldn't help it, it just came out. Her pleasure was going off the charts. She knew she had to stop before it got to far, but it felt so good. Eventually she finally got enough will power to do it.

"Garfield, stop!" she yelled.

He immediately let her go and she dropped on all fours, her lust making her weak.

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"Ya think!"

He gave a nervous laugh.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now."

"I'm hungry-"

"You're… hungry?"

"Uh-huh."

"After what you just did to me… all you can think about is food?"

He nodded stupidly.

"Wait, what did I do to you?"

"You tortured me in the most unmerciful way possible.."

"I know, wasn't it great."

"God, you're stupid."

She stood up and started walking into the hallway to get something to eat. She was hungry too.

"Never do that again… unless I tell you to. Got it?"

He nodded.

"So you did like it."

She didn't answer. As they passed BeastBoy's room, she went in and grabbed her cloak and whipped it on. She was still having pleasure chills from the gym.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb. The thing you did in the gym."

"Um… 'cause I felt like it?" he said uncertainly.

She stopped then turned and faced him.

"So you would do that to any girl just because you felt like it? That just pisses me off.:

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Uh… I don't… know…"

Raven turned on her heels and started walking again.

"Raven wait, I'm sorry," he whined.

He jogged up next to her.

"Raven I'm sorry," he said again.

He grabbed her shoulders and leaned into her ear.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look very… sexy," he whispered.

Raven's heartbeat quickened, but she kept her kewl. She pulled up her hood and walked a little faster, trying to hide her immense blush. BeastBoy chuckled. Once in the kitchen, he dove for the fridge and grabbed a big plate of tofu stuff, soy sauce, and a fork then sat down to eat.

Raven got her tea kettle, filled it with water then set it on the stove. She sat down next to BeastBoy and rested her head in her hands.

"You want some?" he pushed the plate of tofu over to her.

"BeastBoy, you know I don't eat tofu."

"But it's good!"

"No."

"Try it!"

"BeastBoy-"

"Please!"

"No!"

The lights above them burst, raining down plastic and glass. Both put their hands over their heads to protect themselves from the falling debris. Raven looked around at what she'd done and turned to BeastBoy.

He looked absolutely hurt.

He kept his eyes on the floor, avoiding eye contact, as he brushed the glass out of his hair with his hands.

"BeastBoy, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she said weakly.

He nodded in response as he grabbed his plate back and started picking the debris off of it. The tea kettle whistled which made them both jump. Raven retrieved it and poured herself a cup. She warily looked over at BeastBoy who was still picking plastic out of his food.

"Do you want some?" she said, gesturing to the tea kettle.

"No thanks," he said quietly.

Raven sighed.

"Where are the other?"

He pointed to the cupboard above her. There was a note. Raven took it off and it read:

"Went out for pizza, and its ur turn to clean the dishes Rae- cy, star, rob"

"Thanks for inviting us," she muttered.

BeasBoy smirked for a split second. Raven took a seat next to him and started sipping her tea.

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Like…?" he said still picking at his tofu (sadly).

"Uh… I don't know, you choose."

"How about the pool?" he said monotonely. He knew she was going to say no.

"Alright."

"Seriously?" he said, looking up from his plate.

"Yeah."

"Yes!" he jumped up from his chair, spirits obviously uplifted.

"Are we gonna go now?"

"Sure," she answered..

He jumped up again, partly because she said yes to something and partly because he gets to see her in a swimming suit again. They quickly grabbed their swimming suits and towels.

"Hold on, I want to get something."

BeastBoy went into Cyborg's room and grabbed two rings off his desk. He walked out and showed them to Raven. She raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't serious."

"Watch and be amazed as you see the original BeastBoy!"

He slipped on the rings and hit them together. Raven's eyes widened adns her question was finally answered.

He does look better when he's not green.

His hair turned blonde and his skin turned a normal flesh color, revealing a few freckles ( yes freckles).

"Woah," was all Raven could say.

"You like?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

BeastBoy laughed, snapping Raven out of her trance. She shook her head then ran her fingers through her hair.

'He's making this really hard…' she thought.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, you try them on first."

"Why? It won't do much."

"Just c'mon."

He took off the rings, turning his skin green again, and tossed them to Raven. She caught them, then looked up at him cautiously. She reluctantly put them on and hit them together. BeastBoy's smile grew seductive. Raven took a strand of hair in her face.

It was black, and her eyes turned an electric blue almost. She looked at BeastBoy with a face of confusion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"No. Tell me"

"It's just… you look so much sexier as a Spanish chick."

"Spanish?"

BeastBoy raised up a finger, then went into Cyborg's room again and brought out a mirror. Raven looked into it, and indeed, she did look like of Latino heritage.

"What the hell?"

BeastBoy started chuckling.

"I'm driving."

"What?"

"I said I'm driving."

She took off the rings and tossed them back at BeastBoy.

"But that's not fair Ravey!"

"Raven."

"Raven," he corrected quickly.

Raven started walking towards the garage with BeastBoy close behind. He lightly patted her butt, and she turned around.

"What!"

"Do you think while we're at the pool you could put the rings on? Then after that maybe we could go to my room and… you know-"

Raven slapped him across the face, which caught him off guard and he fell to the floor. He put a hand on his face with eyes wide with surprise, and Raven glaring down on him. She turned around and kept walking towards the garage. BeastBoy got up and followed behind her, putting in some distance this time.

He got into the passengers seat, his hand still on the reddening cheek. He looked over at Raven who didn't look very amused. He said then said,"I'm sorry Raven. You deserve more respect than that."

Raven started the ignition, and backed out of the garage.

"You are forgiven."

BeastBoy gave one of his goofy smiles, then put on the rings and turned flesh color again. Raven breathed a laugh.

"You are to easy to please."

"Am not!"

* * *

A/N: I know their romance seems sudden ( as one of my readers as cleary stated in his review), i wuz just tryin to fill some time to right some more chapters. The next few chapters will suck tremendously, but believe me, it will get better... eventually... 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Im sorry guys, but I wont b able to write for awhile. My teachers are pouring down homework. Ill continue in about 2-3 weeks


End file.
